Question: Evaluate. $\sqrt[4]{\dfrac13}\cdot\sqrt[4]{48}=$
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} \sqrt[4]{\dfrac13}\cdot\sqrt[4]{48}&=\sqrt[4]{\dfrac13\cdot 48} \\\\ &=\sqrt[4]{16} \\\\ &=2 \end{aligned}$